Кайл Брофловскі
Кайл Брофловскі ( ) - персонаж мультсеріалу Південний Парк. Він один із чотирьох головних героїв, восьмирічних школярів. Прізвище Кайла може перекладатися як Брофловскі, Брословскі, Бровловскі, Брофлофскі. Біографія Єврей за національністю. Прізвище Кайла, ймовірно, походить від східноєвропейської прізвища Братиславський, Бреславський або Вроцлавський. Одягнений зазвичай в яскраво-зелену шапку-вушанку (натяк на східноєвропейське походження сім'ї Кайла), помаранчеву курточку, темно-зелені штани і зелені рукавички. В епізоді Список за сімейним столом Кайлу були подані книші (білоруське блюдо), що також натякає на східноєвропейське походження сім'ї Кайла. Кайл навіть спить у вушанці, коли у нього перев'язана голова, то бинти накладені поверх шапки, але в тих рідкісних серіях, де він її знімає, видно пишна яскраво-червона зачіска в стилі афро (перший епізод, де видно зачіска Кайла, - «Як харчуватися за допомогою дупи »; цей епізод є відсиланням до фільму Паркера і Стоуна« Канібал! Мюзикл », де персонаж озвучивающего Кайла Стоуна, що носить схожу шапку, знімає її, дивуючи всіх своїм пишним афро ). Номер будинку Брофловськи - 1002. За версією серії «У Вас 0 друзів» день народження Кайла - 26 травня. Особистість Кайл - відмінник, один з найбільш розвинених і кмітливих учнів. Він єдиний єврей в класі, за що над ним регулярно знущається Ерік Картман. Найбільш відома репліка Кайла - «Сволота!» (У відповідь на фразу Стена «Вони вбили Кенні!»). Кайл Брофловськи швидко навчається і схоплює суть предмета. Він реаліст, прагматик і скептик, найбільш розумно з усіх дивиться на речі, не вірить в містику і забобони, який звик нічого не приймати на віру. Коли жителів Південного парку і його друзів охоплює якесь нове захоплення, Кайл не бажає «бути як всі» і часто активно протистоїть нова мода (особливо добре це видно з серій «Чінпокомон», «Блакитний Саут-Парк» і «Мюзикл початкової школи »). Втім, нерідко і Кайл потрапляє під вплив якогось нового віяння, найчастіше потрапляє під вплив якогось шарлатана (615) або «духовного лідера» (504). Причому в цьому випадку Кайл з усією своєю щирістю стає ревним прихильником і довше інших друзів залишається вірним новій ідеї. Хоча Кайл є юдеєм, з поведінки він більше схожий на атеїста. У деяких серіях міняв віросповідання: був хрещений (410), відрікався від віри (506). Кайл серйозніше всіх відноситься до подій навколо; в багатьох серіях він намагається глибоко аналізувати свою віру, події, що відбуваються в суспільстві і відносини між людьми. Нерідко фраза «Сьогодні я багато чого зрозумів», найчастіше сказана героями в кінці серії, вимовляється саме Кайлом, що робить розумний висновок з тієї чи іншої ситуації. Будучи розумним і кмітливим дитиною, Кайл при бажанні може домагатися багато чого, часом за межею можливого: в 416 епізоді Кайл дуже хотів піти на концерт, але його батьки поставили, як їм здавалося, нездійсненну умову: побудувати демократію на Кубі, однак Кайл це зробив за один вечір, написавши зворушливий лист Фіделю Кастро. У той же час Кайл украй вразливий і його глибоко зачіпає те, що відбувається навколо або з ним самим. Поряд з Картманом, він один з найбільш емоційних учнів; тому часто, сам цього не усвідомлюючи, він діє під впливом своїх почуттів. Гостро реагуючи на ненормальні явища, які іншим міським жителям здаються в порядку речей, він іноді відчуває справжній шок. Наприклад, дивлячись фільм «Страсті Христові» (803), він був настільки вражений, що його знудило прямо в кінотеатрі, а вночі йому снилися кошмари. Трохи пізніше цей фільм дивляться Стен і Кенні: весь сеанс вони сидять з байдужими обличчями і в кінці фільму приходять до висновку, що «фільм - відстій». Крім гострої реакції на те, що відбувається навколо, він нерідко виявляється жертвою власної емоційності від того, що відбувається з ним самим. Майже не реагуючи на глузування Картмана, Кайл зазвичай тримає себе в руках і вміє стримувати почуття. Але іноді його терпіння закінчується, він приходить в лють і готовий на неординарні вчинки. Може зважитися на необачний, божевільний крок, про який потім буде щиро шкодувати. Наприклад, в епізоді 901, після того як Кайла не взяли в команду з баскетболу (оскільки в команду брали тільки високих афроамериканців), він зробив пластичну операцію, щоб повністю перетворитися на справжнього високого чорношкірого баскетболіста. У серії «Список» після того, як Кайл в результаті змови виявляється на останньому місці в списку хлопчиків класу по красі, він намагається підпалити школу. Причина його емоційної нестійкості розкривається в епізоді «Це Джерсі» - виявляється, його мати родом з Нью-Джерсі і жила там, коли була вагітна ним, а люди з Нью-Джерсі, за змістом серії, психувати і зриваються через дрібниці. Кайл вміє грати на гітарі, досягає величезних успіхів в грі «Guitar Hero», адекватно звертається зі зброєю, а також є першокласним хакером і одним з кращих гравців в американський футбол і баскетбол в школі. Відомо, що Кайл хворий на діабет. Взаємини У Кайла дуже погані відносини з Картманом (особливо загострилися з 6 сезону серіалу; спочатку Ерік не так часто сміявся над його національністю. Розпочавшись з простих насмішок Кайла над комплекцією Картмана, а Еріка - над національністю свого приятеля, поступово конфлікт доріс до рівня крайньої злості і ненависті по відношенню один до одного. Глузування Картмана доводять Кайла до такого стану, що, дізнавшись про діагностованому Картману СНІД (+1201), Кайл починає реготати. Також, в епізоді «Руді діти» він бив Картмана кийком і ніяк не міг зупинитися, а в епізоді «Ульотна час» говорить в обличчя Картману, що ненавидить його. Проте, Кайл вважає Картмана своїм другом і іноді навіть рятує його. Наприклад, в серії «Це Джерсі» Кайл рятує Картмана від «Ема» (пародія на одну з учасниць телепередачі «Жара в Нью-Джерсі» Ніколь «Ема» Поліззі) - істоти, яке намагалося згвалтувати Картмана, а в серії «Жідокабра» Кайл спочатку ігнорує потрапив в пастку Еріка, але потім докори сумління змушують його звільнити одного. У декількох серіях Кайл приймає сторону Картмана (615, +1505, +1508, 1603). Незважаючи на погані відносини між ними, і Картман, і Кайл вважають один одного невід'ємною частиною своєї компанії друзів. З іншими друзями у Кайла хороші рівні стосунки. З Кенні у Кайла, як правило, немає конфліктів, що не заважає Кайлу періодично насміхатися над бідністю сім'ї Кенні. Проте, саме Кайл найбільше переживає, коли показує щиру і непідробну турботу про Кенні, в серії «Кенні помирає» Кайл єдиний, хто всю серію підтримував Кенні, коли той лежав у лікарні зі смертельною хворобою. Кращий друг Кайла - Стен, фактично все вони роблять разом, у важких ситуаціях Кайл приходить за допомогою в першу чергу саме до Стена, вони кілька разів рятували один одному життя, визнавалися в кращій дружбу. Їх недовгі сварки (як наприклад в серіях 218, 910, 1009) швидко закінчуються. Навіть в заставці Стен і Кайл співають разом. Кайл завжди бере участь в загальних пригоди дитячої компанії. Незважаючи на те, що, коли головні герої почали тісніше спілкуватися з Баттерсі, Кайл спочатку знущався над ним, пізніше їх відносини переросли в дружбу: в епізоді «Каса-Боніта» він запрошує його на день народження, і в подальшому іноді намагається захистити від поганого впливу Еріка. Також Кайл деякий час вкрай привертав Бібі. В епізоді «Захоплююча фонетика з мавпочкою» закохується в дівчинку на ім'я Ребекка, яка навчається на дому. Кайл любить своїх батьків (втім, судячи з серії «Список», він вважає їх досить потворними), хоча нерідко вони ображають його; крім того, він боїться своєї матері, часто в нападі гніву переважної його. Кайл дуже дорожить своїм прийомним братом Айком, хоча, коли в епізоді «пиписка Айка» дізнався, що він прийомний, то спочатку зненавидів. Кайл дуже любить грати з Айком в гру «Копни малюка». Смерть і воскресіння В епізоді «Уявляндії, епізод II» Кайл гине в результаті атаки прийшов з Уявляндії Челмедведосвіна. Коли лікарі оголошують, що він мертвий, Картман в жаху починає намагатися робити йому масаж серця і говорити слова про те, що Кайл повинен боротися, тому що той обіцяв Картману посмоктати його яйця; раптово той кашляє і оживає. У заключному епізоді цієї трилогії, «Уявляндії, епізод III», Кайл разом зі Стеном і Картманом гине в результаті вибуху атомної бомби в Уявляндії. Однак завдяки Баттерсу, який уявляє, щоб все в Уявляндії повернулося до довоєнного стану, всі вони оживають. Слід також зазначити, що Кайл був на межі смерті в епізодах «Тампони з волосся черокі», «Суперкращі друзі», «Картманленд», проте завдяки допомозі Стена виживав. У серії «Різдво у лісових тварюк» Кайл помер від СНІДу - але це виявилося тільки в казковій історії, розказаної Картманом. Галерея Kyle-broflovski.png|Current Appearance Kyle-nohat.transparent.png|No Hat Kyle prototype-kyle-broflovski.png|Prototype Kyle Humankite.transparent.png|Human Kite HighJewElfKing.transparent.png|High Jew Elf King Fighters-of-zaron-paladin-kyle.png|Paladin Kyle formal-kyle.png|Formal Kyle alter-egos-kyle-basketball.png|Basketball Kyle alter-egos-kyle-in-pjs.png|Pajamas Kyle alter-ego-kyle-pjs-n-jacket.png|Coat over Pajamas Kyle Kyle-ninja.png|SoDoSoPa Ninjas Kyle alter-egos-kyle-bunraku.png|Bunraku Ninjas-of-tokugawa-kyle.png|Anime Bunraku alter-egos-kyle-chicken-kyle.png|Chicken Kyle identities-tall-black-kyle.png|Negroplasty Kyle Metrosexual-kyle.png|Metrosexual Kyle alter-egos-kyle-crab-person-kyle.png|Crab Person Kyle kyley-b (2).png|Kyley-B alter-egos-kyle-juggernaut-wtf.png|Juggernaut Mexican-kyle.png|Mexican Kyle World-of-warcraft-kyle.png|Obese Kyle alter-egos-kyle-fingerbang-non-dream-kyle.png|Fingerbang Kyle Fingerbang-kyle.png|Dream Fingerbang Kyle south-park-junior-detective-kyle.png|Junior Detective Kyle Star-trek-kyle.png|Star Trek Kyle Thor-kyle.png|Thor Jewbilee-kyle.png|Jewbilee Kyle chewbacca-kyle.png|Chewbacca Kyle Solar-system-kyle.png|Solar System Kyle Halloween-costumes-vampire-kyle.png|Vampire Kyle Halloween-costumes-clown-kyle.png|Clown Kyle alter-egos-kyle-moses-egyptian-kyle.png|Moses Kyle Kyle-tied-to-tree.png|Hazed Kyle Alter-egos-kyle-antichrist-kyle.png|Antichrist Kyle alter-egos-kyle-dawg-team.png|Dawg's Crew Kyle gender-identities-kyle-hat-and-glasses.png|Britney Spears Moop-kyle.png|Moop Kyle alter-egos-kyle-art-class-kyle.png|Art Class Kyle Laundromat-kyle.png|Landromat Kyle alter-egos-simpsons-versions-simpson-kyle.png|Simpsons Kyle evil-kyle.png|Evil Kyle Preschool-kyle.png|Preschool Kyle alter-egos-kyle-danish-costume.png|Danish Kyle Gunslinger Kyle2.png|Gunslinger Kyle KyleJesusVsSanta.png|Kyle in "Jesus vs Santa". CGAAP Kyle Sad.PNG|Kyle with the blues in Cartman Gets an Anal Probe. Image:metrokyle.jpg|Kyle in his metrosexual outfit in "South Park is Gay!". Kyle-beatup.png|Kyle after being beaten up for not being metrosexual anymore. Image:708_image-09.jpg|Crab People making Kyle into a crab person. Kyle-crabpeople.png|Kyle dressed as a crab person. Image:Picture_11.png|Kyle as a pre-schooler in "Pre-School". Image:KyleWithoutHat2.jpg|Kyle without his hat in "How to Eat with Your Butt". Image:316_kyle.gif|Kyle in Cartman's group pretending to have had his first period in "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus". Image:801_image_19.jpg|Kyle as a ninja anime style in "Good Times with Weapons". Image:1008_kyle_in_cartmans_basement.jpg|Kyle fighting the final battle against Jenkins in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Image:9012_ready_coach.jpg|Black Kyle getting ready to be put into the game in "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina". Image:01south_park_credits10.jpg|Black Kyle blowing out Mr. Garrison's balls in his knees. Image:Kyle without his hat.jpg|Kyle's hair as seen in "Elementary School Musical". Image:2a.jpg|Kyle on South Park Studios. Image:SPW_pic_--_Kyle_in_2nd_costume4.jpg|Kyle wearing his second Halloween costume in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery". Image:ReturnoftheFellowshiptotheTwoTowers08.jpg|Kyle getting humped by Butters Stotch in "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers". Image:KyleDrooling.jpg|Kyle after seeing Mel Gibson's movie, The Passion in "The Passion of the Jew". Image:804_image-14.jpg|Kyle admitting to Cartman he was right about Jews all along. Image:606_image-11.jpg|Kyle announcing candidates for their new best friend in "Professor Chaos". Image:814_recruiting-kyle.jpg|Kyle getting asked to be the carrier of the Anti-Christ by the Woodland Critters. Image:814_kyle-abortion.jpg|Kyle getting an anal abortion from the Mountain Lion Cubs in "Woodland Critter Christmas". Image:413_kyle-enter-keeper.gif|Kyle floats inside the memory core of the "Trapper Keeper". Image:1002_2-totally-tripping.jpg|Kyle and Ike high on acid, seen in "Smug Alert!". Image:1010_2-kyle-jew.jpg|Kyle presented in Dawg's intro in "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy". Image:1104_kyle-sick-on-phone.jpg|Kyle, very sick in "The Snuke". Image:1104_kyle-online.jpg|Kyle doing research for Cartman in "The Snuke". Image:1111_manbearpig-and-kyle-no-red.jpg|Kyle getting choked by "Manbearpig" in "Imaginationland, Episode II". Image:1310_boysInWrestlingOwwutfits.jpg|Kyle in his wrestling outfit, seen in "W.T.F.". Image:1114_burning-thoughts.jpg|Kyle planning to burn down the school, seen in "The List". Image:612_image-13.jpg|An image of Kyle through Kenny's point of view in "A Ladder to Heaven". Image:1003_avoiding-objects.jpg|Kyle trying to stop Cartman from stopping Family Guy from censoring Muhammad. Image:1011_go-ahead-kyle.jpg|Kyle saying Biggie Smalls three times in a mirror in "Hell on Earth 2006". Image:1113_stan-kyle-argueh.jpg|Kyle and Stan fighting over guitar hero in "Guitar Queer-O". Image:1201_sneaking-into-kyles-room.jpg|Cartman before he gives Kyle AIDS in "Tonsil Trouble". Image:1401_kyleButtersMudWrestleA.jpg|Kyle and Butters wrestling in "Sexual Healing". Image:513_16.gif|Kyle and Stan after Kenny's death, seen in "Kenny Dies". Image:302_enactment1.jpg|Kyle's actor for Randy Marsh|Randy's Spontaneous Combustion research. Image:216_you-aint-hankey.gif|Stan and Kyle sitting on a false Mr. Hankey's lap. Image:309_campin.gif|Kyle and Kenny at "Jewbilee". Image:310_kyle.gif|Kyle with a Chinpokomon game controller. Image:313_kyle-singin2.gif|Kyle serenading to Rebecca Cotswolds. Image:315_dreidel2.gif|Kyle singing Hanukkah songs, along with Stan, Cartman, Gerald, Sheila, and Ike. Image:cartmankillkyle.gif|Cartman attempting to kill Kyle in "Super Best Friends". Image:img-34.gif|Kyle trying to retrieve the boys Okama Game Sphere. Image:kyle-blaine-book.gif|Kyle studying Blaintology. Image:304_skirmish.gif|Kyle and Cartman fighting. Image:309_look.gif|Kyle and Ike worshiping Moses next to Kenny's dead body. Image:313_in-the-garden.gif|Kyle about to kiss Rebecca Cotswolds. Image:314_marching.gif|Kyle, Stan, and Kenny playing instruments. Image:1113_kyle-bowling-gig.jpg|Kyle playing Guitar Hero. Image:image-28.gif|Kyle and his cousin, Kyle in "The Entity". Image:img-43.gif|Kyle shooting a photon rifle in "Towelie". Image:210_boys-with-pox1.jpg|Kyle with Chickenpox. Image:314_boys-at-bus-stop1.jpg|Kyle in a soldier uniform. Image:314_you-loose1.jpg|Kyle dressed as Abraham Lincoln. Image:402_drag-set-up.gif|Kyle tying a rope to Timmy's wheelchair in "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000]]". Image:407_recovery.gif|Kyle recovering in "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Image:701_image-01.jpg|Kyle and Stan studying. Image:707_image-09.jpg|Kyle and Stan. Image:711_image-10.jpg|Kyle at "Casa Bonita". Image:805_image-06.jpg|Kyle getting served in "You Got F'd in the A". Image:406_window.gif|Kyle and Stan making weird faces at elderly people in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". Image:410_splish-splash3.gif|Kyle getting "baptized", along with Timmy and Ike in "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?". Image:417_in-sewer-front.gif|Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny looking for Mr. Hankey. Image:704_img-02.jpg|Kyle, Cartman, and Ike. Image:708_image-19.jpg|Kyle, Mr. Garrison, and Mr. Slave wanting to kill the staff of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Image:811_image-20.jpg|Kyle and Butters waking up after doing cough medicine in "Quest for Ratings]]". Image:317_blow2.jpg|Kyle playing the recorder in "World Wide Recorder Concert". Image:409_fingerbang-malllive1.jpg|Kyle in "Fingerbang]]". Image:703_image-1023.jpg|Kyle laughing in "Toilet Paper". Image:813_image-20.jpg|Kyle in the hospital after finding the real Michael Deets|Left-Hand killer in "Cartman's Incredible Gift". Image:713_image-041.jpg|Kyle smoking in "Butt Out". Image:Kyle 404.png|Kyle's 404 message on South Park Studios. Image:New Jersey Kyle.png|Kyle after realizing his It's a Jersey Thing|New Jersey heritage. WeeWee6.jpg|Kyle with Ike. tooth decay kyle.JPG|Kyle dressed as "Tooth Decay" in "Royal Pudding" 205 Conjoined Fetus Lady 3.jpg|Kyle with nose bleed in "Conjoined Fetus Lady". 304_00003.jpg|Kyle disgusted with Cartman in "Jakovasaurs". 308 Two Guys One Hot Tub00040.jpg|Kyle returning from Jewbilee in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub". 309 Jewbilee00003.jpg|Kyle as a Jew Scout in "Jewbilee". 312 Monkey Phonics 10.jpg|Kyle at the spelling bee in "Hooked on Monkey Fonics". KyleMongolian.png|Kyle as a Mongolians|Mongolian in "Child Abduction is Not Funny". Martyr Kyle.jpg|Kyle with his head shaved bald in "Ginger Cow". KyleFBW.png|Kyle in South Park: The Fractured But Whole TheDamned00008.png|Kyle on his phone. Виноски Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Чоловічі персонажі Категорія:Школярі Категорія:Учні четвертого класу